Ghost of a boy?
by Captain Voxland
Summary: AU: Teddy feels like a ghost but he does not show it as he enters his first year at Hogwarts. This tares him apart but he does not want to show anyone that he is weak. (Remus, Fred, and Sirius live)
1. Chapter 1

What if you felt like a ghost? A ghost to the world that you live in. What if you could hide in your room and pull over the covers? Would you? Would you hide from the world that you live in? What happens if you don't fit in anywhere? That can't be right though everyone fits somewhere. Even a boy with a little wolf and human blood mixed in him. The boy of two war heroes of his world, which happens to be the wizarding world. The boy felt just like this as he boarded the Hogwarts train to go to school for the first time. This boy was tall not as tall as his father who had just came back from a painful time for him for his father is a werewolf, but the boy loved him he did not care what others think. The boy smiled as his hair turned sandy brown as the thought of his father came into his mind. Not only is this boy part werewolf but he is also a Metamorphmagus. Now, this is A rare ability that the boy got from his mother. The boy sighed as he sat down and looked out the window of the train to see his father standing there talking with his cousin Sirius Black. The boy smiled a little as he pulled out a book and started to read. This boy's name was Edward Remus Lupin, Teddy to his family and friends.

Teddy was reading for a good ten minutes when another boy walked into the car. "Hello," he said nervously making Teddy look up to him. The half-wolf smiled and said back:

"Hello. You can sit down. I don't mind," the boy smiled and nodded as he slowly walked well more like limped over to the bench. The boy was small in size. He had black hair and dark eyes. There was a scar on his face right by his mouth and this made Teddy wonder why but he did not ask him as he smiled at the boy who smiled back.

"I'm Jon. Jon Frye. What's your name?" Jon asked Teddy who smiled and looked out the window when the train started to move. Teddy then did what any kid did when the train left, he waved goodbye to his dad and the rest of his family. Then after the train was out of the view Teddy cleared his throat.

"Sorry about that I wanted to. Well, I wanted to wave goodbye. I've never been away from my family before. I'm Edward Lupin but you can me Teddy," Jon smiled and looked at the door.

"That's ok. Um can I ask is your last name related to wolfs or something?" Teddy looked at him nervously, but he laughed away. It could just because he was nervous or because Jon was wrong and yet right at the same time.

"No, it's very complicated. So, um do you know what house you want to be in?" Teddy asked hoping that this with get them out of this conversation. Jon looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean houses sorry I'm a muggle-born," Teddy looked at him shocked. This was just as rare as him. Well, these days anyway. Teddy then smiled at him and nodded.

"Sorry. Houses are what we are put in during the year. Um, there are four of them and each resembles your personality. The houses are Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, and Slytherin. Gryffindor values courage, bravery, and determination," Teddy paused to look at Jon who nodded in understanding. Teddy did not want to overwhelm him with everything. The half-wolf took a deep breath and continued: "Now Hufflepuff's are patient, fair, hard-working, and sometimes blandly nice," _'Just like dad told me about mum.' _ Teddy added in his mind with a small smile, but Jon could see the pain in his eyes, and he wondered why. It was best to ask him about it. I mean they just met he did not want to ask something that was very personal. Teddy then shook the thought of his mother out of his head. Then he took a deep breath and told him everything else about the houses. Teddy did not really know how long he was talking for, but this is when the snack cart came up to the door.

"Anything off the trolley dears?" the lady asked with a smile to the two boys who smiled back at her.

"Of course," Teddy said as he stood up and walked over to her and bought a few things for him and for Jon who smiled when Teddy came back. "Ok you got to try these," Teddy said siting down forgetting that he felt lost in the world that he was living in. maybe it was the fact that he was talking to Jon who did not know who his father is or is Godfather for that matter. Teddy laughed with his new friend as they ate, and Teddy talked about James Sirius his Godbrother.

**A/N: Well new story. Tell me what you guys think. This came to me randomly while I was listening to music. Do you like it? Should I continue with this story? I don't really know if I should but what do you guys think? Thank you for reading and I will see you next time. -Captain Voxland. **


	2. Train and houses

Teddy felt alone once again once Jon fell asleep on the train for some reason. Teddy knew that he should sleep as well but he knows that he could not because of the full moon last time. The half-wolf let out a noise that sounded more like a growl as he ran his hand over his face. The sun had set, and Teddy could tell that they were almost there, so he pulled on the new robes that Sirius had got for him and waited. He did not want to wake Jon, but they were almost there. Teddy let out a breath and stood. Then he gently shook Jon awake. "Jon, Jon, we are almost there," Teddy said to Jon who opened his eyes and smiled.

"Ok, I'll just get my robes on then," he said in a sleepy voice that made Teddy wonder if he was not used to being up past sunset. However, Teddy did not ask him about this as he smiled and looked out the window to see the castle.

"Were here Jon, we are here. I'm here mum," Teddy said quietly as he looked over to Jon who looked at Teddy with a worried look on his face and Teddy wondered why. In fact, there is a lot of things that he wondered about Jon. Like why does he limp? Where did he get that scar from? Teddy knows it's not his place to ask all of this, but he can't help but think about it. When the train came to a stop Teddy and Jon walked off the train.

The half-wolf felt alone when he and Jon walked over to Hagrid who smiled at Teddy. "Hello, Ted. How's your father doing?" Hagrid asked Teddy who smiled at him and nodded.

"He's doing ok. I mean last night, you know," Hagrid nodded not saying anything as he called:

"First years. First years over here," Jon walked over to Teddy who waved goodbye to Hagrid. Jon, however, started at the half-giant. He did not for long however for once all of the first years came over Hagrid called: "To the boats everyone. Come on!" Teddy and Jon both nodded as he walked with the group of first-years to the boasts that his father, Harry, and Sirius told him about. By the time that they got to the boasts, Teddy was lost in thought about his mum and how she would have loved to see him off. Told him off for not sleeping on the full moon or eating ether. She would have loved him cared for him when he broke his arm last summer. Tell him that his father was going to be fine after the full moon. Teddy felt tears in his eyes, but he did not let them fall as he thought of his mother. However, his trail off thought when Jon pocked him to looked up at Hogwarts. Teddy's eyes bulged out of his head at how beautiful this school was and yet back when he was a baby, the school was almost destroyed. Teddy smiled a little as the two friends along with two other boys who were sitting behind them got out of the boat and followed Hagrid up to the school.

Teddy stood with the other first years as they waited to be sorted into their houses. Teddy had told Jon that it did not matter which house you were in. In this day and age. Jon was nervous as well but not as much as Teddy. Teddy took this time while he waited for the other students to be sorted into their houses he started to think about his mother once again. "Hufflepuff!" Every once in a while, the hat disrupted his thoughts. "Slytherin!" the hat called again. 

'_Well, here I am mum. waiting. Waiting to be put in my house. I know I should listen to the hat but I'm nervous. Just as nervous as, well as cousin Sirius was before he was sorted. What house do you think…...' _

"Lupin Edward," Teddy was cut off from his thoughts to his mother. Teddy looked over to Jon and let out a breath as he walked over to the stool and sat down as the hat was put on his head. Teddy then closed his eyes as he heard the whispers from the other houses in front of him. 

"_Wow, a Lupin. I have not talked to a Lupin since your father. Brave boy, he was," _the hat told him in his head. He then hummed as he heard Teddy's thoughts. _ 'A half-wolf Metamorphmagus. Very rare you are. Kind and gentle but you feel lost in this world," _the hat said to Teddy who was glad that no one can hear the old hat. _ "You are so much like your father with a little bit of your mother,' _the hat hummed again before he yelled out loud: "Hufflepuff!" everyone at the Hufflepuff table clapped and cheered as Teddy's hair turned black and yellow and ran over to the table. It wasn't long till Jon was put in the same house and this made Teddy happy.

'_I did it, mum. I did it. Let's see what this year and the next years of Hogwarts have in store for me and Jon.' _ Teddy thought as the feast began.

**A/N: Sorry about the wait on this one. Wring the Sorting Hat was so hard. Maybe because I've never done it before. Tell me what you think, and I will see you next time. -Captain Voxland **


	3. Half-wolf and the bully

The sun had gone down now and Teddy was still up looking out the window thinking about his father and what he's doing right now. Maybe he's thinking about him and talking with Sirius? Maybe he was reading? Teddy does not know for sure, but he liked to think about it. Teddy sighed and looked at Jon and his other roommates who were sound asleep unlike him who could not sleep at the moment because of the full moon. Teddy closed his eyes and let out a breath. "Well, I guess I can try to sleep," Teddy whispered to himself as he got up and walked over to his bed and sat down. "This won't work," he said as he laid down and closed his eyes. Just like Teddy said it did not work and Teddy was still up. "Yep. What do you think I should do mum?" Teddy asked quietly as he opened his eyes. He then let out a wolf-like growl from his throat. Little did he know that the sun had risen, and Teddy was up all night again. It was not long till Jon woke.

"Good morning Teddy," Jon said looking at the half-wolf who was looking at a book.

"Good morning," Teddy said quietly, rubbing his eyes as he does so. Jon looked at Teddy. He looked terrible. His eyes were blood-shot as if he was crying but Jon knew that this was that Teddy could not sleep or he did not get enough sleep. Jon opened his mouth to ask something, but Teddy took the worlds out of his mouth: "Did you sleep well?" Jon looked at Teddy and nodded thinking that he should ask the same thing, but Teddy was already in the bathroom. Jon sighed and got ready for the day.

When Teddy got out of the bathroom, Jon was in his robs with a smile on his face. "I really can't wait to get started," Jon told him with a nervous laugh. Which Teddy heard but he did not say anything as he nodded slowly. Jon sighed as he wondered why Teddy was acting like this but then again, he never really got to know Teddy anyway. He knows that Teddy will tell him about himself in due time.

"I wonder what classes we will have?" Teddy wondered out loud as the two friends walked out of their dorm room and into the common room. Along with the other two boys in their dorm following them behind them. Jon smiled with a nod. He wondered this also, but he had no idea about this school. So, he did not say anything while the two friends walked to the Great Hall for breakfast.

"What is your family like?" Jon asked out of the blue while they were both eating. Teddy let out a shaky tired breath and nodded. However, he did not say anything for a while as he placed very carefully in his mind on what he will tell Jon about his family. How will he tell him that his father is a werewolf? That his mother is dead? That is cousin is Lord Sirius Black. The only person to be innocent while in Azkaban prison and the only person to escape from Azkaban. Or how will he tell him that his Godfather is Harry James Potter? The most famous wizard of all time. The person that saved the wizarding world. Teddy sighed and looked at Jon who was waiting.

"They are great. I live with my father, Godfather, and cousin. My Godfather has his own family so it's a little crazy," Teddy said laughing a little. Jon smiled but his eyes dropped, and Teddy wondered why. He knows that he will find out soon but then again Teddy is not telling him really anything about himself also. They did just meet though, and Teddy knew that he might not tell him his life story right now at this moment. "Right, we should get to class," Teddy said after a moment. Jon nodded in agreement as he stood up and looked down to the paper in his hands.

"Do you know where to go? I don't know where the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom is," Teddy smiled and pulled something out of his robs and put it on the table. Then he pulled out his wand, waved it over the paper and said:

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," Then to Jon's amazement the paper turned into a map that read:

'_Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs now present the marauder's map.' _

"Wow, how, where did you get that? How does it work?" Jon asked making Teddy smile fondly as he looked at the map and put his wand away. Teddy then stood up with a smile and cleared his throat.

"My Godfather gave it to me. His father, my father and my cousin made it along with someone else that we are not supposed to talk about. They all made it when they were in school," Teddy said with a hint of pride in his voice as he picked up the map. After a moment he added: "Let's go," Jon nodded as they both walked out of the Great hall following the map to their class.

Teddy was glad that he did not have to tell Jon about his mother or his Godfather. Or the fact that his father is a werewolf, and that Teddy was a half-wolf himself. Teddy smiled when they walked into the class. He smiled for on the desk was a black dog asleep in front of them. Teddy walked over to the desk and said: "Hello cousin," Teddy smiled when he ran a hand through the black dog's fur. The bear-like dog opened his eyes and smiled at Teddy. Then much to Jon's surprise, the dog turned into a man. The man was tall with black hair and warm but haunted-looking gray eyes.

"Surprise! Guess whose your new professor? Your father wanted to tell you however he could not because of, well you know," Teddy smiled again as he hugged Sirius. Then he pulled him out of his arms with a sigh.

"Yeah, this is the best thing ever," Teddy said happily but Sirius could hear something in his voice, but he did not ask him about it. He did not sound all that happy about this but then again, why wouldn't he anyway. Sirius sighed and looked at Jon who was staring at him. Sirius laughed a little.

"Right, why don't you take a seat pup," Teddy nodded and sighed knowing that Sirius heard the pain and emptiness in his voice. 

'_Is he going to tell father?' _ Teddy thought as he sat down next to Jon who looked at Sirius still shocked about the fact that his professor was just a dog a few minutes ago. Teddy laughed a little at his friends face.

"He is my 3rd cousin," Teddy said to Jon who nodded and smiled at Sirius who waved at him. Then he walked over to Teddy and Jon.

"Who is this Ted?" Sirius asked Teddy who smiled a little.

"This is Jon we met on the train. He's a muggle-born which is so cool," Teddy told him making Sirius smile at the boys. Sirius was always found on muggles and Muggle-born's. Unlike his crazy mother and father. Man, he hatted them. Teddy looked at Sirius who seemed lost in thought and Teddy knew why. He was thinking about his crazy pureblood loving family.

"That is wonderful Ted. You know I always loved muggles," Sirius said with a smile as he walked back to his desk. Teddy smiled back at him and looked to the door to see more students coming into the room.

Teddy was talking to Sirius again when more kids walked in to see this. "Oh, look, boys," a big first-year said to his friends around him if you can call them friends. They did not look happy to be around this boy, but Teddy knew that they were. "We have a teacher's pet. Teacher's pet and with the nice Lord Sirius Black. oh, how sweet," there was a bitter and sarcastic tone dripping from his voice. This is when the other two joined in along with him. Teddy's hair turned a bright red and his eyes turned amber. Anger and emptiness washed through him. Sirius saw this and walked over to the boys and said firmly:

"You should watch it. There is no bullying in my class. I don't like it and," Sirius got down to his knees and whispered: "My cousin is part werewolf so I don't think that you should be saying anything to him or without him around," there was a harshness to his voice and Sirius was glad of what he told them. even though he knows that he should not have said that to children. Sirius sighed and ran a hand through his hair and smiled at Teddy who smiled back at him with a nod.

Class went on without any other problems and Teddy was ok with this. However, after class, that boy that made fun of Teddy followed him to his next class and pushed the half-wolf to the ground. Jon was in the bathroom, so Teddy was alone on this one. "What are you going to do half-wolf?" the big one said with a laugh. Once Teddy was on the ground looking at them. the big one had black-brown hair and dark eyes. There was something in the boy's eyes, but Teddy did not care. In fact, he did not care about looking at the other two who walked away from Teddy. The young Hufflepuff did not say anything as his hair turned a bright red in anger. "What are you going to do huh? Turn into a wolf and bite me? Get your dad and ask him to bite me? Cry for your dead mother? She deserved it you know. She delivered to die. Why don't you…." the boy was cut off when Teddy tackled him to the ground in his own anger. The boy tried to get free when he saw the wolf in Teddy's now bright amber eyes and a growl came from Teddy's throat. The half-wolf then pulled out his wand and raised and aimed it at the first year only to stop when tears filled his eyes. Teddy then lowered his wand and ran down the hall leaving the boy on the ground scared about what he just saw.

**A/N: Wow, it's done. This took me the whole day, well half of the day. Lol, tell me what you guys think and be nice. Thank you for reading and I will see you next time. -Captain Voxland**


	4. Empty

Teddy ran down the hall with tears falling down his face. _'Why did I do that mum?' _ Teddy thought sadly as he ran down the hall not caring where he was going. Teddy's eyes were so filled with tears that he did not see the seventh year boy in front of him. Which stopped Teddy from running.

"Are you ok kid?" he asked the half-wolf who blinked and nodded with a smile on his face, but it was forced. The older boy knew this and raised an eyebrow as he looked Teddy over. Was stood out to him were his bright amber eyes and red- gray hair. this was weird of course but he did not ask him about this. Teddy looked the boy over as well. He was tall with blonde hair and brown eyes. There was a concerned look on his face when he looked at Teddy who tried to wipe the tears from his eyes.

"Of course," Teddy said after a while with that fake smile on his face once again only this time it was bigger. The older boy heard pain and anger in his voice.

"You sure? I can get a teacher," Teddy shook his head as the older boy said this. Then he let out a breath and walked away from the boy who raised an eyebrow once again. "Wait! What's your name?!" he called to Teddy, but the half-wolf was gone. "Merlin," he muttered and walked away to find a teacher.

Teddy let out a breath once he got to his next class. When Teddy walked in, he found Jon already in the room. "There you are, Teddy. Where have you been?" Jon asked Teddy who nodded and sat down without a word. Jon looked at him worried. Teddy was quiet and there were tear stains on his face and around his eyes. Jon let out a breath. "Teddy, what's wrong?" Jon asked but Teddy did not say anything as the boy from before came up behind the half-wolf.

"Hey, half-wolf?" Teddy turned around and rolled his eye at the boy and turned back around. "Half-wolf?" Teddy looked at Jon and smiled at him and said:

"What do you think about Sirius?" Jon smiled and started talking about Sirius while Teddy ignored the boy that started to poke him. You should never poke a half-wolf, however.

"Hey, Wolfly. Wolfly. I bet your mum did not love you," Teddy turned around fast and growled once again.

"What did you say?" Teddy's voice was a deadly calm that chilled everyone in the room. "I don't think you should get me mad," Teddy said standing up with his hair turning red once again. Jon saw this and stood up as well.

"Please don't get him mad, or you will get me mad. Do you want to see us both mad at you? So, stop right now!" Jon said with a voice that was not as calm as Teddy's. The boy stopped poking Teddy and laughed as he sat down with Teddy and Jon doing the same. However, before they could their professor walked in.

"Good morning everyone," she said to the class. She then looked at the angry Teddy and sighed but she did not say anything as she started class.

When class was over Teddy made his way to leave only to be stopped by the professor. "Mr. Lupin may I see you please?" Teddy nodded with a sigh and walked over to her.

"Teddy can I ask what is wrong. Someone came up to me telling me that they found you in the hall with tears in your eyes and your hair was as it is now?" Teddy sighed but he did not say anything for a while then he took a deep breath and said:

"I'm just a little tired ma'am. It's nothing really," Teddy said keeping his voice as cool as he can only it was failing a little. "Can I um, go please?" Teddy asked her with a small smile on his face. Miss Hamilton looked at him with a raised eyebrow and nodded.

"Yes, Mr. Lupin you may go. You can tell me anything you know," Teddy sighed and nodded as he walked out of the room with tears in his eyes once again, but he did not show it to anyone or let them fall.

Teddy felt lost and empty when he got down to dinner. Classes were a lot better after lunch, but Teddy felt bad and dirty all day after he almost hurt someone. He let the wolf out. How could he do that? why did he do that? is he in the right house? What kind of person is he? Teddy put his head in his hands to hide the tears from everyone. Jon saw Teddy break down and tapped him. "Teddy, what's wrong?" Jon asked his friend who took his head out of his hands and let out a breath and nodded slowly.

"What, I'm fine. Nothing wrong. Why would you ask that?" Teddy asked with a fake smile on his face. Jon sighed when he saw this, but he did not say anything as he nodded.

"Alright. Ted, I'm here if you need me you know," Teddy nodded but he did not say anything as a boy at the table looked at him.

"Hey, kid?" Teddy looked up to see the boy. He looked about the same age as Teddy. He had blonde hair and green eyes. "Are you sure you are ok? Cause I can see it on your face," Teddy rolled his eyes and gave him a look.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why does everyone ask that? gosh," Teddy said as he got off his seat and walked away from everyone. Teddy remembers that boy from his dorm and he feared that the boy will ask him the same thing once he got in there as well. Teddy hopes that he will have some time to himself and not surrounded by people that want to know what is going on in his life. They don't know him, why would he want people to know him? Then again that was the only way to make friends and he is doing a bad job at that at the moment. Teddy let out a breath when he got into his dorm and sat at his desk. He then started to write to his father:

'_Dear dad, _

_I know you are resting cause of the full moon but I really wanted to write to you. school is going great so far. I made a friend his name is Jon, I can tell that he wants to look after me, but I don't feel like that at the moment. I let my wolf out, I snapped at a boy. He was talking about mum and I snapped and tackled him to the ground dad, with my wand at his head. My kind of person, am I? I don't even think that I should be in Hufflepuff. What would mum say to me, dad? Anyway, I'm happy Sirius is here, it's weird to have a professor though. I mean I still call him cousin Sirius, but the other kids look at me weird. I don't care though. It's getting late and I have not slept in two days. I write to you whenever I can. Love you dad._

_You're cub,_

_Teddy.' _

Teddy let out a breath and got off his chair and walked into the bathroom.

"Well, maybe I can sleep tonight," Teddy said as his hair turned sandy brown while he closed the door to the bathroom.

**A/N: Ok sad, chapter. I'm sorry. Anyway what do you guys think? Am I writing Teddy right? I don't really know. It's hard to write a character that has never been seen or read before. Thank you all for reading and I will see you next time. -Captain Voxland**


	5. Half-wolf and the letter

Teddy was still in the bathroom by the time Jon walked in along with the other boy that was in their dorm. "I'm worried about Teddy," Jon told the other boy who nodded and looked at the letter on Teddy's desk.

"He's writing to someone," the other boy said mostly to himself, but Jon heard him and nodded. The boy looked to the bathroom door which opened.

"Oh, hey," Teddy said wiping the tears from his eyes so that he does not show them that he had been crying. However, Jon saw this. "Right, I think we should get ready for bed. Don't you think?" Teddy said but the other boys grabbed his arm.

"What's your problem?" he snapped at Teddy who looked up sharply at him and laughed a humorless laugh.

"What's my problem? Why can't you just mind your own business? Let's just go to bed and I don't even know your bloody name. So why are you asking me anything?" Teddy snapped and walked over to his bed and sat down with a huff. The boy sighed and sat down on his bed.

"I'm Jack. Now can you tell us please, what's wrong? Cause, you are not going to have a nice time at this school if you don't tell anyone what you are feeling," Teddy sighed. It took a while for him to say anything for he was trying to think what was wrong with him. Other than the fact that he tried to hurt someone in the hall because he made fun of his mom. Teddy sighed again and ran a hand through his now reddish hair.

"Ok," Teddy said slowly as he calmed himself down and continued: "There's a boy that's been bugging me. That's not really an issue but after the full moon," Teddy trailed off and looked at Jack who nodded slowly.

"Are you a werewolf?" he asked Teddy who closed his eyes when he saw Jon walk away from the two other boys. Teddy sighed and shook his head as he opened his eyes.

"No, I'm part wolf though. I can't sleep or eat anything on or before the full moon. I have not slept in two days. My father is a werewolf though but before you say that he's a monster, my father saved the world we know now slept with all of my family. My Godfather is Harry James Potter," Jack looked wide-eyed at Teddy and wide-eyed.

"Wow. Well, um why don't you go to sleep then. I'm sure you're exhausted," Teddy smiled at him, but he sighed when he looked at Jon who had fear still in his eyes. Teddy then without a word walked over to his bed and laid down. The moment he closed his eyes, the half-wolf was asleep.

The next morning Teddy did not wake up when everyone else did and this made his friends nervous. "Teddy?" Jon asked when he saw Teddy under his covers breathing slowly which was a good thing, but class starts soon, and Teddy was going to miss it. "Teddy?" he said again shaking his friend lightly. Panicking Jon ran out of the room yelling for some help. However, no one was there, they were all in the Great Hall. "Help!" he called with tears in his eyes. At this point, Teddy came down after hearing Jon's cries for help.

"What's wrong Jonny?" Teddy asked rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Jon looked at him with fear mixed with relief in his eyes.

"Teddy!" Jon called as he ran over to his friend who was shocked by the sudden hug, but he allowed it anyway. "Oh, I'm so happy your ok," Jon said with his eyes filling with tears. What Jon doesn't know that Teddy tends to sleep in after the full moon and was going to ask the nurse if he could get something for that.

"Jon, what are you talking about? I'm fine. What's wrong?" Teddy asked him but Jon pulled out of Teddy's arms and walked out of the room without saying anything to the half-wolf. "Jon wait!" Teddy called walking after him.

Teddy sighed when he got down to the Great Hall. Jon sat away from Teddy and Teddy sat next to Jack who looked at him with a weird look on his face. Teddy, however, did not say anything to Jack who sighed and asked: "What's wrong with you two?" Teddy looked at him and ran a hand through his blue hair.

"I overslept and Jon for some reason freaked out. I've not slept in two days because of the full moon. Now I'm scared to talk to him. He also, I think won't talk to me," Teddy sighed again and ran a hand over his face. Then he looked over to Jon who did not look back as he ate by himself. Jack looked at him as well and said:

"Well, that and you did not tell him about that bully that was bugging you and the fact that your father is a werewolf," Teddy raised an eyebrow at him and nodded slowly. Then the two new friends fell quiet.

Jon was like this for most of the day and Teddy understood him as he sat at his desk in his room looking at a letter that his father sent him Teddy smiled as he read:

"_Dear cub,_

_I'm sorry that happened to you. Did you tell a teacher about the boy? I know you can be closed off, I'm the same. Please go see someone about this. Tell Sirius, who I'm glad is teaching you. Don't worry about the others that look at you weird. They don't know you and If they wish to then I'm sure you will have more friends than you can deal with. Jon sounds like James, Harry's father not James Sirius. Please get some sleep son and you are not bugging me. The full moon is over, and I think it went well. Everything will be fine son. I love you and your mum, she would say that you are the best son that anyone can have. You were put in Hufflepuff for a reason. Get some sleep and I will write to you soon. _

_Your father,_

_Remus." _

Teddy put the letter down when the door opened. In the doorway stood Jon with tears in his eyes. "Ted, can we talk?" Teddy nodded fearing what Jon wanted to talk to him about but when Jon looked at him Teddy knew that he was going to get something about his friend.

"Sure Jon, what is it?" Teddy asked trying to hide the fear in his voice. Hearing this Jon raised his hand.

"It's not about anything about your father being a werewolf. You've told me and Jack part of your story. Let…let me tell you mine,"

**A/N: This took longer then I thought it was going to. Lol, cliffhanger hehe. Tell me what you guys think and be nice. Thank you all for reading and I will see you next time. -Captain Voxland**


	6. Fire story and half-wolf tears

Teddy looked at Jon and sighed when he did not say anything for a while. Then he watched as Jon sighed as well and took a deep breath. "I don't have a real family. I did a when I was four, but I don't remember them. they died in a fire in their sleep. I was the only one that made it out. They never found out what had happened that night. I was put in a home but the people there hated me, called me names and well," Jon cut off and shivered. Teddy saw this and sighed. However, he did not say anything and nodded to himself.

'_Kind of like Harry.' _ Teddy thought but he kept quiet and the two fell into a silence. It wasn't long for this to break, however.

"I'm with a new family now. Their nice but sometimes I still think about that fire that they had told me about when I was four. I know that you might not understand what it's like to not know a whole story of something," Teddy looked at him and sighed but as he opened his mouth Jack came in the room.

"Hey, guys. Um, Teddy, Professor Black wants to see you," Teddy smiled a little at the mention of his cousin being called this. Then he laughed and stood up.

"Alright, did he say why?" Teddy asked nervously as he feared for his father, but he sighed and stood when Jack did not say anything as he grabbed his wand and walked out of the room.

Sirius sat at his desk waiting for Teddy. While he was doing this, he was re-reading the letter that Remus had sent him. It read:

'_Dear Padfoot,_

_How are you doing at Hogwarts? I'm writing to you to tell you that you should check on Teddy. He's feeling lost like he doesn't belong. We both know that I felt the same way. Like father like son, I guess. I know that I'm not there but, Teddy needs someone to look after him. Thank you, my friend and I will see you and write to you later. Teddy also might be feeling that his mum is not proud of him. He, um, ask him about what happened in the hall the first day. Please don't get mad at him for it. Thank you again, my friend and I will write to you soon._

_-Moony.' _ Sirius smiled to himself and sighed when he saw Teddy walk in, he looked tired and shaken but there was a smile on his face. Sirius sighed again and looked at his young cousin.

"Hey Ted," Sirius said to Teddy who smiled nervously.

"Hey, cousin Sirius. Is dad ok? Please tell me he's ok," Teddy said nervously before he sat down, and his hair turned gray when Sirius did not say anything. Sirius ran a hand over his face and nodded slowly but he still did not say anything.

"Ted. Your father worte to me. He's worried about you. He said that you worte to him. You told him that you felt alone. I'm sorry Ted if you feel that way but you are not alone," Teddy looked at him with his bright amber eyes. Sirius saw this and smiled a little. Amber usually meant that Teddy was thinking about his dad. Teddy nodded but he did not say anything for a while not looking at Sirius. Sirius raised an eyebrow and sighed. "I'm sorry I'm putting this on you, Ted. You don't need to tell me anything if you don't want to, but your father also said something about in the halls on the first day," Teddy looked at him with wide eyes. He then let out a breath and ran a hand through his hair.

"I," Teddy cut off as unwanted tears filled his eyes. "Oh, Merlin. Mother would be so mad and ashamed and, and," Teddy started to cry though he did not want to. Sirius knew this so he just watched him. When Teddy did not stop Sirius got off his desk and pulled the young Puff into his arms.

"I'm sure she would not be mad at you for what you have done. Now, why don't you tell me what happened? I won't be mad at you," Teddy looked at him and pulled him out of his arms. Then he let out a breath and sighed. Teddy took a long time to say anything and Sirius understood this.

"Do you remember that boy on the first day that was making fun of me?" Teddy asked in a shaky voice and with tears in his eyes. When Sirius nodded Teddy let out a breath and continued: "Well, he, um, pushed me too far and you should never do that after the full moon. Anyway, he was talking bad about mum and," here Teddy cut off again in shame and Sirius sighed as he looked at the door then back to Teddy.

"What happened Edward?" Sirius asked using Teddy's real name and Teddy knew that Sirius was not playing now, and he means that he should tell him.

"You won't be mad?" Teddy asked fearing that Sirius will be mad at what he was going to tell him. Sirius nodded and studied Teddy. He looked scared and ashamed of himself maybe. The wolf was just behind his eyes and this was rare. Teddy never shows his own anger or any emotions to the world. Next, there was a sadness in his now green eyes. The boy also looked shaken like he just heard something that he was not supposed to hear. Teddy then closed his eyes making his hair turn back to blue.

"No Ted, I won't. You are just like your father. He would say the same thing," Sirius laughed a little. Teddy however only smiled at that and sighed.

"I pushed him to the ground, well more like tackled him to the ground and, and I let the wolf free and growled at him. Then I, I raised my, my wand at his face, but I stopped and ran down the hall," when Teddy was done, he looked away to not show Sirius that he was crying again. Sirius sighed and then started to laugh a little. This made Teddy look at him. "What?" Teddy asked voice not as strong as he thought it would be. Sirius smiled and nodded.

"I would have done the same thing. So would your mother. You said that she's not proud of you? Teddy, she would hug you and cheer," Teddy laughed and little and tried to hide the yawn, but Sirius saw this and smiled once again. "You don't you get some sleep," Teddy nodded and hugged Sirius before he left the room feeling a whole lot better than before, but he still should tell Jon about his mother.

**A/N: How was that? Sorry about the wait. Tell me what you think. Did you like it? Is this story still good? Let me know. There will be one more chapter after this one. Sorry, but I might write another part. Thank you all for reading and I will see you next time. -Captain Voxland. **


	7. Epilogue: One last secret

Teddy walked down the hall with a smile on his face. However, his eyes were full of tears and dry tears. He was glad that he talked to Sirius, but he knew that something else was going to happen and he will hide everything once again. Teddy sighed and walked into his room with tiredness in his eyes. When Teddy walked into the room, he saw Jon talking with Jack. Curfew was in five minutes, so Teddy was good at the moment. "Hey, guys," Teddy told them as he wiped the tears from his eyes that they saw. However, no one said anything.

"Hey, Ted. What did the protester want?" Jon asked as he watched Teddy sit down at his desk and pulled out paper and started to write.

"He was just talking to me about my dad. Cousin Sirius is my well, I just said it. He's also good friends with my dad. Dad was worried about me cause I worte to him about the bully. You can tell what happened next," Teddy said as he worte on the paper in front of him. Instead, he was writing to his best friend Victoire Weasley. Jon and Jack smiled at this but they both wondered something. Teddy has never said anything about his mother. Maybe they'll get something from Teddy now, but they doubt it.

"Hey Ted, can we ask you something?" Jack asked once Teddy put down his quill. Teddy then looked at him and sighed knowing what he was going to ask but he nodded anyway.

"Sure," Teddy said simply but he knows that he must tell them one of the sadist things of his life. The half-wolf waited for them to ask him this question fearing that they will judge him for this but then again Jon does not have a real mother ether. It did take them a while to ask him this as if they did not want to ask but Teddy waited and waited.

"You talked about your father, but what about, about your mother," it was Jon who asked this and Tedd could not have it any other way. However, it was Teddy who took a long time to say anything and everyone in the room knew why. They just asked him about his late mother. The person who died saving everyone in the Wizarding world.

"I, I don't have a mother. She, um, well," Teddy cut off and for the first time in his life started to cry about his mother. Why did he do this? Well, he was not sure himself. He never met her and yet here he is crying his eyes out about her. Jon and Jack just watched for a few moments before they both pulled the half-wolf into their arms. What was going on? Teddy wanted to know he never cried for his mother in front of anyone before let alone did this. Why would he, he never met her?

"It's ok Teddy," Teddy heard Jon and Jack say at the same time.

"Do you want to talk about her?" Teddy pulled out of their arms and nodded when Jon asked this. There was not really much to say about her since he never met her, but he could try. The young Hufflepuff smiled and wiped the tears from his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Well, my dad says that she was just enthusiastic, bubbly, and easily able to make friends with people she had just met. Cousin Sirius says that she was notoriously clumsy and curious," Teddy laughed as he thought of this and how he got that last part from his mother. "I wish I could have known her. You know," Teddy added with a small sad smile. Jon sighed and looked at the sun which was down already.

"We should go to sleep," Teddy and Jack smiled at this and both went to bed. Teddy went to bed knowing that he will have these friends for a long time. Maybe forever.

**A/N: Well that's the story. Sorry if it's really short and pointless. I will write another part I just don't know when. Thank you all for reading and I will see you in my next story. Tell me what you think. Have a nice day. -Captain Voxland **


End file.
